Turnedo
by Eve Potter
Summary: Seis años no son suficientes para curar un corazón roto. Podría decirse que es la continuación de El equilibrio es imposible .SPOILERS DH


**Una vez dije que tenía un final alternativo para El equilibrio es imposible, pero me di cuenta de que era algo en lo que no creía por eso, ahora que me moría de ganas he buscado y rebuscado entre las canciones de Iván - dios - Ferreiro y me he quedado con Turnedo para inspirarme para esta historia, podeis llamarla continuación, o paranoia varia. Los que leisteis El equilibrio es imposible, entendereís todo a la primera, los que no, me parece que tendreís que hacerlo.**

besis.

* * *

_**Pasado **_

Se acostumbra al mar, a despertarse cada mañana con el oleaje como único sonido, al olor a salitre y a lo relajante y hermoso de los atardeceres mirando a la inmensidad azul frente a su balcón. Es por eso que cuando tiene que volver a Inglaterra - porque Scorpius recibe la carta de Hogwarts - se compra una casa en la costa norte, lo más lejos de Londres que puede. No tiene nada que ver con ella, porque ella es pasado. Seis largos años de pasado.

Cuando deja – huye – del país lo hace probablemente en el primer momento de puro valor que ha tenido en toda la vida, se siente ligero cuando llega a la casa de Niza y abre los ventanales de su balcón que miran al mar. Es serenidad lo que le embarga en esos momentos. La noche en que Snape le pone frente a Voldemort después de fallar en su misión de matar a Dumbledore, el Lord le muele a cruccios. La noche en Niza es mucho más dura, mucho más dolorosa. La angustia crece galopando por su pecho, deslizándose por su cuerpo mezclándose en su sangre.

Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, que no podrían seguir viviendo así, ni ella ni él. Pero joder si no la echa de menos, si no pesa su ausencia más que cualquier otra carga que haya tenido que sobrellevar.

Lo bueno es que aquella noche, la que Voldemort le destroza la espalda, aprende que puede salir de casi todo, que puede seguir adelante pese al dolor.

_**El tiempo lo cura casi todo.**_

En el andén ya no queda casi nadie pero él sigue allí apoyado contra la pared intentando encontrar el alma que se le ha escapado cuando la ve. ¿No han sido suficientes seis malditos y largos años? ¿Cuánta penitencia más tendrá que soportar?

No lo entiende, ha hecho todo lo posible e imposible por olvidar, y aunque al principio fue duro, demasiado, cree que lo ha superado. Hasta que la ve. Con la misma sonrisa, y esos ojos que ya no le miran a él, ¿seguirá oliendo a melocotón? Maldita sea su estampa, su alma y su corazón y el jodido hilador que tejió la red del corazón de Hermione Granger que le tiene atrapado de aquella absurda y estúpida manera.

- Joder – golpea con el puño la pared, rebusca en el interior de su túnica y saca un cigarrillo, se lo lleva a la boca, alguien le acerca un encendedor.

_**Nadie olvida aunque todos quieren. **_

Harry le guarda el secreto a Hermione porque son amigos, porque quizás ha podido llegar a comprender o porque sencillamente verla derrumbarse de aquella manera en el suelo de su despacho el día que Malfoy pone fin a su relación, es superior a él.

Durante seis años está a su lado, siempre en la sombra, dispuesto a cogerla si alguna vez se cae, o si se tropieza pero ella como la gran mujer que Harry sabe que es, no lo hace, levanta la cabeza y sigue adelante. Pero sus ojos no pueden ocultar la fractura de su corazón.

Esa mañana en el andén a Harry también se le para el corazón cuando ve a aparecer a Draco Malfoy junto a su hijo. Le ve antes si quiera que ellos se divisen, y se da cuenta de que los corazones rotos tampoco se curan en Francia.

Le gustaría, de verdad que lo desea, que hubiera algún modo de que nadie sufriera, ni ellos, ni Ron, ni él porque aunque pone todo su empeño es incapaz de olvidar lo que sabe.

_**Preguntas que no tienen respuestas.**_

- No estoy aquí por ella – Draco no sabe porque lo hace, pero que Potter aparezca de la nada le hace justificarse – Mi hijo…

- Lo sé – Harry guarda el encendedor y se apoya en la pared junto a él.

- No voy a acercarme a ella, viviré lejos.

- Lo sé – suspira, no le gusta Malfoy, nunca lo ha hecho – Es lo mejor. Hiciste lo correcto.

- Y si lo fue, ¿por qué sigue doliendo?

_**Casualidades de la vida.**_

_Querido papá,_

_Tenías razón Hogwarts es la mejor escuela del mundo. El castillo es impresionante, desde muy lejos en el tren se pueden divisar los torreones, y las montañas que lo rodean parecen no tener fin. Las barcas que cruzan el lago son geniales, he conocido a varios chicos de mi edad, algunos me han mirado un poco mal cuando les he dicho mi nombre he incluso uno de ellos intentó lanzarme al lago, pero una chica me defendió, se levantó y le lanzó un mocomurcielago. Fue genial papá, tenías que haberlo visto. Cuando llegamos al castillo intenté darle las gracias pero no le encontré._

_La selección fue bastante divertida y el sombrero ese parece muy gracioso. He visto a Blaise, me manda saludos para ti, no puedo creer que vaya a ser mi profesor. Y bueno como se que te mueres por saberlo, no he roto la tradición. Como buen Malfoy que soy, puedes escribir a los abuelos y contarles que yo también estoy en Slytherin. Sofie, la hija de tu amiga Pansy también está allí, parece simpática. Mi habitación es bastante grande y he tenido suerte mis compañeros parecen geniales aunque uno de ellos parece un poco asustado de estar aquí, pero Paul – uno de los chicos – y yo le hemos prometido que le ayudaremos a integrarse. Se llama Albus Potter, y es hijo de Harry Potter ese al que el abuelo le tiene tan poco aprecio, parece divertido pero muy tímido. Ah, él me ha dicho que la chica que me ayudó se llama Rose Weasley, es su prima. _

_Te escribiré pronto. _

_Te quiero mucho, papá. _

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

_**Volverte a ver.**_

Está más nerviosa que de costumbre, todo el mundo lo ha notado. Cuando le preguntan en la oficina, o en casa le gustaría poder decir algo más que, ya se me pasará, pero es que no tiene capacidad de reacción ni siquiera para una simple excusa como esa.

Volver a ver a Draco ha derrumbado los que ella creía sólidos muros entorno a su corazón, es como si los seis años que han pasado no hubiera servido de nada, y su amor volviera a quemar a fuego lento. Volverle a ver supone la mayor derrota de toda su vida.

Nada de lo que ha hecho esos seis años ha servido.

_**Querida mamá.**_

Rose le escribe su primera carta apenas transcurridas un par de horas de su marcha, le habla del tren, de lo nervioso que está Albus y de un chico rubio al que su padre le advirtió que no se acercara.

La segunda carta la recibe tres horas después de la primera.

_Mamá, es indignante de verdad. Esos chicos estuvieron a punto de lanzarle al lago, solo por su apellido, decían que era un mago oscuro, pero él parecía tan asustado como cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiéramos estado en su situación. No lo entiendo mamá de verdad, se que papá no quiere que me acerque a él, pero Scorpius no parece un mal chico. Albus está con él en Slytherin y yo bueno, en Ravenclaw, espero no decepcionar a papá. _

_En serio mamá esos chicos fueron muy crueles con él. _

_**No es oro todo lo que reluce.**_

Ron vuelve tarde esa noche, y la encuentra en su despacho terminando unos informes, con las cartas de Rose sobre la mesa.

- Así que… Ravenclaw – comienza – Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que mi primogénita fuera a Gryffindor.

- Rose es una niña muy inteligente, y si el sombrero la ha colocado allí no me cabe duda de que es la mejor opción – responde sin levantar la vista de los papeles que revisa.

- Lo que no me gusta es lo de Albus, mira que terminar en Slytherin… y con el hijo de Malfoy – Hermione suspira y levanta la vista.

- No me gustan tus prejuicios Ron, Scorpius Malfoy es solo un niño.

- Un niño hijo de una rata miserable.

- Ron… la gente cambia.

- Alguien como Malfoy, tan arrogante y presuntuoso. Tan cobarde… nunca cambia.

Le observa en silencio y agacha la mirada. Ojala las cosas fueran distintas, o lo hubiesen sido. Ojala Ron tuviera razón. Ojala Malfoy no fuese _Draco_.

_**Los necios no ven más allá de sus narices. **_

Pasa las primeras semanas enfrascado en los negocios, intentando poner al día los papeles necesarios para que su firma de abogados comience su andadura también en Londres. En Francia y en media Europa su apellido se asocia, aunque parezca imposible, a Justicia y éxito. Sobre todo a éxito.

Ha ganado todos los casos que ha presentado ante los tribunales mágicos de toda Europa, su prestigio como abogado entregado y dedicado no tiene límites. Muchos consideran que tales hazañas son consecuencia de su ambición y ansias de poder. Algunas veces piensa que la gente es demasiado estúpida.

Su entrega y dedicación, sus continuas horas en el despacho no son más que la excusa para no pensar, para no hacer algo más que trabajar y así dejar de sentir esa angustia en el pecho, y esa sensación de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida. Porque si duele tanto tiene que ser un error, si haber dejado a Hermione le amarga tanto, tiene que ser un maldito error.

Pero en el fondo sabe que no lo es, que es lo correcto y lo mejor para todo el mundo – quizás excepto para él – y se mete de lleno en todos los proyectos y casos que puede. Eso le mantiene ocupado.

Hasta que regresa y vuelve a verla. Y todo cae por su propio peso.

_**El universo conspira contra ti.**_

Los tres últimos meses están siendo los peores de su vida, los que transcurren más lentos y los que probablemente consigan robarle la cordura. Todas las noches sueña con ella, no es que en Francia no lo hiciera pero ahora es mucho peor, sueña con que Hermione le suplica que vuelva con ella, con que la envuelva entre sus brazos. Y a veces, al alba ya no es tan fuerte, ya no puede soportarlo más y está tentado de hacerlo. De rendirse.

Unas veces su cordura, otras su corazón roto consiguen hacerle entrar en razón y simplemente se queda tirado sobre la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo y las ganas devorándole las entrañas.

Pero el mundo sigue su curso, y el sinsentido de la casualidad, o el maldito universo se ponen en su contra.

_**With a little help from my friends.**_

- Por favor, Theo. Por favor.

- ¡Joder! Un Malfoy suplicando, nunca pensé vivir tanto como para verlo.

- No me toques los cojones, y ayúdame.

- No puedo. Draco, sabes que lo haría si pudiera. Pero no puedo.

- Mierda Theo, eres el puto primer ministro. Claro que puedes.

- Desde que instauramos la Constitución mágica el poder legislativo esta en manos de las cortes, Draco. Lo sabes, ella…

- No puedo, Theo. No puedo hacer eso.

- Pues delega en uno de tus empleados.

- No, me quiere a mi, y sino retirará su cuenta del bufete. Y es mi mejor cliente.

- Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, lo siento mucho Draco. Pero Hermione presentó ese caso hace meses. No puedo quitárselo ahora.

_**Ley y Orden. **_

Hay una fabrica de pociones, una multinacional, que lleva años explotando a cientos de pobres elfos domésticos y ella lleva los mismos años detrás de ella, buscando el mínimo fallo para poder presentar un caso en su contra.

Y ahora que lo ha encontrado desearía no haberlo hecho.

El bufete de abogados Malfoy & Asociados representa a la compañía, y bueno sería duro tener que ver todos los días el membrete del bufete asociarlo a Draco y no pensar en él más de lo necesario, pero estaba segura de que podría logarlo hasta que la defensa se presenta en la vista preliminar y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, él está allí, sentado con la espalda recta y los músculos de la espalda tensa. Tanto o más que ella.

- Señores letrados, acérquense al estrado – el juez les habla a ambos pero ninguno reacciona – Les he dicho que se acerquen.

- Disculpe… - Hermione da unos pasos al frente y Draco también, sus brazos se rozan. A Hermione las piernas le flaquean y Draco le pesa la vida mucho más que nunca.

- He leído ambos informes. Iremos a juicio.

- Señor permítame decirle que mi cliente está dispuesto a llegar un acuerdo…

- Iremos a juicio.

La sentencia es la peor para ambos.

_**De la justicia sabe poco el corazón. **_

A Draco la vida le sabe amarga casi tanto como el café al que ha olvidado echar su buena dosis de azúcar; le pasa demasiado últimamente, eso de estar distraído la mitad del tiempo y la gente empieza a notarlo, quiere buscar una respuesta a lo que sea que le este pasando que no sea ella, pero negar una evidencia tan grande es casi imposible.

Casi suplica a su cliente para que le revele del encargo, ensalza a sus socios, les habla mil maravillas de todos y cada uno de ellos, pero el maldito no entra en razón y le quiere a él.

- Quiero al mejor contra la mejor – le dice después de una copiosa comida en un restaurante del norte de la ciudad – No crea que no se quien esa es Hermione Weasley, todo el mundo habla de ella. Ha hecho lo imposible por ponerme contra las cuerdas y tú mi buen amigo vas a solucionarlo.

- Señor Kopkins lo entiendo pero mis socios están perfectamente capacitados.

- Te quiero a ti Malfoy. No hay punto para una discusión. Así que, pidamos ese postre.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer, quedan tres días para el juicio y no va a poder enfrentarse a ella.

_**Juicio a la vida. **_

Lleva veinte minutos sentada sobre el borde de la bañera, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo mirando fijamente la alfombrilla rosa del suelo. En menos de cuatro horas será el juicio, todo está atado y bien atado, pero ha entrado en un estado de pánico del que no cree que pueda salir a tiempo. No es un juicio más es uno contra él, es volver a verle, más de un par de minutos, es tener que mirarle a los ojos, hablarle y debatir con él. Enfrentarse a seis años. Al vacío que su marcha le dejó.

No tiene fuerzas para ello, no quiere hacerlo. Quiere quedarse allí y que el tiempo pase, que Draco no vuelva a su vida, porque no puede permitirse el lujo de que lo haga. Porque no es justo que su corazón vuelva a latir de esa forma cuando parecía que había muerto seis años atrás.

Es como si el tiempo hubiera volado, como si Ron la hubiera obligado a salir del baño, como una autómata se habría vestido, y llegado hasta el ministerio. Y ahora está allí sentada frente al juez terminando de preparar los papeles, a su lado el lugar que debe ocupar Draco está vacío.

_**Con la venia, señoría. **_

- Puede que se haya asustado. Viniendo de Malfoy…

- Ron cállate…

Harry y Ron están allí como en la mayoría de los juicios para brindarle su apoyo. Aunque sabe que ella sabe que Harry está allí por algo más, es su bastón su barandilla a la que sujetarse, sabe que no la dejará caer, pase lo que pase.

La puerta de la sala de juicios se abre, y Draco entra acompañado de dos de sus asesores. Solo Harry es capaz de darse cuenta del brillo de sus ojos cuando ve a Hermione de pie junto a su mesa recogiendo algunos papeles. Es efímero, en un instante brillan y resplandecen y después se vuelven casi dos pozos negros. _Eso debe ser un corazón roto_, piensa.

- El juez Mungis preside la sala – anuncia el alguacil – Da comienzo el juicio D367. Acusación por parte del Ministerio a cargo de Hermione Jane Weasley, defensa particular a cargo de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Bien señores, doy la palabra a la defensa.

Hermione aún está pensando en si será capaz de hablar, cuando su voz sale desde el fondo de su garganta, no sabe como ha sido capaz, pero expone el caso, interroga a los testigos e incluso anotaciones, parece increíble como un milagro. A su izquierda Draco parece igual de sorprendido de sus propios actos. Supone que al fin y al cabo ambos son dos buenos abogados.

- Bien, señor Malfoy. Su alegato final por favor.

_**Lo injusto de la vida, o como la justicia solo es ciega para algunos. **_

Observa el dorso de sus manos un minuto antes de ponerse en pie, tiemblan ligeramente y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacen. Tiene la garganta seca, carraspea un par de veces; retira la silla y se pone en pie, frente al estrado del juez. Dándole la espalda.

- Señoría estamos aquí exponiendo temas de justicia, de derechos humanos y de otras especies que se recogieron hace años en la Nueva Constitución, derechos y deberes que mi representado cumple escrupulosamente, puede que nos parezca mejor o peor algunos casos de los aquí expuestos; bien es sabido por todos que los casos de los elfos domésticos deben tratarse con sumo cuidado, es una especie de gran poder, y de la que nos hemos servido durante muchos años, desafortunadamente para mal. Mi representado paga a sus empleados elfos con lo que ellos le piden, muchos aún no han logrado adaptarse a los múltiples privilegios que la Nueva Constitución les otorga, han sido siervos por siglos y han aprendido a vivir como ellos. Por lo que a muchos les cuesta cambiar, salir de esa rutina y mi cliente no se siente en la predisposición de dañar a sus empleados, por lo que si ellos gustan de trabajar del modo antiguo, él los respeta.

Draco toma aire y dio un par de pasos más, después se da la vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados. Los abre despacio, tomándose su tiempo y los enfoca en el hombre que tiene algo que seguramente no se merece.

- En esta vida, muchos gozan de lo que no se merecen, viven vidas que probablemente nunca soñaron y no saben apreciarlo. Puede incluso que dejen pasar lo mejor de sus vidas sin apenas darse cuentas. Para mucha gente la vida que viven es la única que pueden tener, los elfos domésticos de la compañía de mi representado, tienen más de lo que podrían imaginar, y no se quejan por ello. Hemos sido nosotros los magos, quienes nos hemos interpuesto en su camino, creyendo saber lo que puede hacerles felices; nadie mejor que ellos para decidir algo así.

Siente que es ahora o nunca, que pase lo que pase hay palabras que no se las puede llevar el viento.

- A nosotros puede que nos parezca inhumano, incluso injusto – su mirada recorre la sala hasta posarse en el asiento que ocupa la defensa, con una Hermione tensa; como él, con la mirada amarga; como él - pero si a lo largo de todos estos años he aprendido algo, es que, la vida puede ser muy injusta.

* * *

Los que me querais mandar si le dais por ahí abajo podeis mandarme un cruccio vía comentario, para los regalos varios y cositas buenas también. besacossssssssss y agredecimientos previos por los comentarios, críticas y por... no por los cruccio no XD


End file.
